The Little Mer Robot
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie spoof of 1989's Disney film, The Little Mermaid. Cast: * Ariel - XJ-9 / Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Eric - Brad Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Flounder - Takako (Hubert & Takako) * Sebastian - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Scuttle - Rapido (Ratz) * King Triton - Ice King (Adventure Time) * Ursula - Queen Chrysails (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Grimsby - Mad Jack Pirate * Carlotta - Beth Tezuka (Bravest Warriors) * Chef Louis - Rick (Rick and Morty) * Max - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Adelle - Stacy (Dick Figures) * Alana - Bloom (Winx Club) * Andrina - Maria (The Book of Life) * Aquata - Parker Kovak (Producking Parker) * Arista - Gwen (Total Drama World Tour) * Attina - Rarity (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Harold the Seahorse - Russell (Happy Tree Friends) * Ursula as Vanessa - Marceline (Adventure Time) * Priest - Earl Grey (Dick Figures) * Glut the Shark - Kron (Dinosaur) Scenes * The Little Mer-Robot part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Robot part 2 - Lumpy ("Daughters of Ice King") * The Little Mer-Robot part 3 - Jenny Wakeman at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Robot part 4 - Jenny Wakeman Meets Rapido * The Little Mer-Robot part 5 - Queen Chrysails Watches XJ-9 / Jenny Wakeman * The Little Mer-Robot part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Robot part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Mer-Robot part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Mer-Robot part 9 - Brad Carbunkle >is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Robot part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Robot part 11 - Jenny Wakeman's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Robot part 12 - Queen Chrysails's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Robot part 13 - In Brad Carbunkle's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Robot part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Robot part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Mer-Robot part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Mer-Robot part 17 - Queen Chrysails Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Robot part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Robot part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Robot part 20 - Queen Chrysails's Wrath * The Little Mer-Robot part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Robot part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows Used: * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Hubert & Takako * Happy Tree Friends * Ratz * Adventure Time * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Mad Jack Pirate * Bravest Warriors * Rick and Morty * Dick Figures * Winx Club * The Book of Life * Producking Parker * Total Drama World Tour * My Little Pony Equestria Girls * Dinosaur * Land Before Time